1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge storing toner.
2. Related Art
As a toner cartridge used in an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system, there is used one configured so that a developer in a container is supplied to a developing device and simultaneously a waste developer containing a carrier and the like which are used and deteriorated In the developing process is reclaimed.